


Each man kills the thing he loves

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Hannibal Lecter killed Will Graham, everyone knows that. Clarice Starling finds out why.





	Each man kills the thing he loves

Hannibal Lecter killed Will Graham, everyone knew that. The new FBI trainee Clarice Starling knew it and she had to see Lecter to confirm it. Jack Crawford had asked her to see if she could get him to say where the body was.

*  
When they caught Lecter alone in Argentina all he said about Will was that he had killed him. Lecter offered up their dog to Alana Bloom , since Will had wished it. Alana received tiny Oscar and wept for hours while Margot held her. The dog barked unhappily until he was fed.

*

The path to Lecter’s cell was the lower circle of hell, full of sad and deranged sinners. He himself was calm, which was unnerving.  
“Doctor Lecter,” she said. “My boss Jack Crawford sent me. My name is Clarice Starling.”  
“Good evening, miss Starling,” he said tone polite and even.  
“Doctor. Jack sent me to find out about Will. “  
“He is dead. I killed him.” His eyes were shark-like and still.  
“Where is he?”  
“I see him every day.”  
“In your mind palace.”  
“You have done your research. Good girl. “  
“Jack wants to bury him. He fancies you have him hidden somewhere clever, perhaps arranged artfully.”  
“Jack knows so little of me.”  
“You would not do that to him? You would give him a proper burial.”  
“He was my husband, not meat.”  
“You consumed his soul.”  
“As he did mine in return. “  
“You loved him,” she said as if it was a new revelation to her.  
“Yes. And he loved me in return,” he said almost dreamily.  
“But he was conflicted.”  
“My Will never knew how to be happy. He never relaxed with me.”  
“You sough the best for him. “  
“Don’t we always want what’s best for our loved ones, Clarice?”  
“Yes. Of Course Did you truly kill him with your own hands?”  
“I never said that. Merely that I am responsible for his death.”  
“He did it to himself. He could not live with what he had become.”  
“Quite,” Lecter said sadly.  
“You buried him, then.”  
“At a cemetery. It wasn’t that large.”  
“Under what name?”  
“His true name to me.”  
“Doctor Lecter..”  
“He couldn’t accept me..us and so I am alone,” he said.  
“His body..”’  
“He is at peace, and I shall see him in the afterlife.”  
“He won’t be at peace until he sees you.”  
“No. That’s what love does to the lovers.”  
“Doctor..”  
“Go, Clarice. I will see you again I imagine. Jack needs me for a case.”  
“Yes. Soon.” She said and her feet took her away from him and his endless sorrow.

*  
In Argentina there is a grave which holds Will Graham’s earthly remains. The tombstone reads “Amor vincit omnia.” It will never be found by the FBI.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Oscar Wilde. "Amor vinict omina" means "love conquers all" in Latin. The dog was named for Oscar Wilde. I imagine Hannibal got to name him.


End file.
